Act five
by Child of Taboo
Summary: This is the lost act. The one scean that tells what truly happened to John Proctor.


Act Five 

(The curtain opens to reveal a wooden gallows. Two nooses hang ominously from the support beam. A crowd is gathered around. A tension fills the group as the condemned are led out to the gallows. The wind rings a somber cord and many eyes gaze towards the heavens for guidance. At this point in the trials the common people that had once turned on their neighbors at the slightest odd behavior now notice the obvious wrongs they have committed. The disappearance of Abigail at the moment of Johns conviction and the whispered affair led to doubting the court.)

Danforth (Walks onto gallows and faces crowd) Today we will further rid the world servants of Satin. Rebecca Nurse and John Proctor shall hang for the blasphemous crime of tormenting the children and cursing good folks.

(Two ghostly figures are led forward and nooses are draped around their necks.)

Proctor You condemn the innocent on the word of an absent whore (he spits at Danforth's feet)

Rebecca It is not them who are at fault John. Are the sheep to blame if the wolf leads them astray. I pray for their deliverance instead of my own.

(Hale is seen running towards the gallows. He is panting from the exertion of running full speed from the prisons. He is pulling a very winded Elizabeth behind him. She tries not to meet John's eyes.)

Hale (Rushes up the gallows's stairs and runs up to John. He shoves Elizabeth into Proctor's view.) Do you mean to tell me John Proctor that you are willing to admit to lechery and ruin you good name to save your wife?

Proctor Yes.

Elizabeth (whispers sadly) John…

(Muttering can be heard in the crowd as he confesses to lechery. The rumor had circulated the town like a wild fire in the fall, but it was different to hear it come from the man accused.)

Hale But you will not lie to save your life.

Proctor I cannot confess to such a lie and disgrace the people who were wrongly executed.

Hale So you would leave your wife who is pregnant with-

(Danforth pulls Hale back)

Danforth Now see here Hale. He refused to sign so he shall hang!

Hale You could hang half the town and your thirst for blood would not be quenched.

Danforth You fool! (his face starts to turn an angry red shade. Danforth had always been quick to anger and now he was truly insulted that the much younger, and thus less important, Hale had dared to call him blood thirsty.) Do know who I am? I have hanged-

Hale (interrupts) You have hanged many innocent people for the sake of your own twisted sense of justice.

(silence greats the end of his words.)

Danforth (he opens his mouth as though to speak but then closes it)

Hale A Deputy commissioner is supposed to protect the innocent not to abuse their power.

Danforth I have not abused my power. I have only lead a search for the servants of the devil.

Hale Where is your witness Danforth? Where is Abigail? She fled when she was almost figured out. She was lying why can't you see that?

Danforth (he wipes sweat off his brow) She has… she has fled the witches! (He smiles at his own excuse) I think that you Hale are also a servant of Satin. For who else would try to stop the hanging of convicted witches?

(Danforth makes a motion with his right hand and the executioner steps forward. Hale is grabbed form the back and his arms are tied back. The crowd roars in outrage)

Townsman#1 Reverend Hale is a kind man who came to help us.

Townsman#2 He can't be, he came to help us get rid of the witches.

Danforth Silence! I have found Reverend Hale guilty of conspiring to free convicted witches. If he chooses to aid the witches then he shall go to hell with him. Bring another noose.

(The executioner throws a length of rope over the scaffolds and carefully ties it into a noose knot.)

Hale You are going too far Danforth.

John You can't do this. Even a simple farmer can see what you are doing. I only hope that your punishment is swift for the crimes you commit against God's creatures.

(John tries to break free. As he struggles Danforth backs away slightly. But Procter is quickly subdued by a knock to the head from the executioner.)

Elizabeth John! (runs to her husband and holds him tight) I will make sure you are avenged.

John Elizabeth please-

Elizabeth Hush you foolish man

(She gently places a pale finger over his lips. In the background the sounds of struggles are heard from Hale and Danforth. The crowd has started to scream in protest but the couple do not hear. They are lost in the endless love filled pools of each others eyes.)

John I have loved every minute I have spent with you. (He pauses and looked away guiltily.) Of all my actions in this life my biggest regret was that I ever committed the sin of adultery. After I am gone I need you to teach are children to be pure and free of temptation. Rise them to be like you.

(Elizabeth starts to cry on John's shoulder)

Elizabeth How could they not grow to be angels with you as their father.

(The executioner grabs Goody Proctor by the shoulder and pulls her from her husbands final embrace. As she is dragged away Goody Proctor starts to cry. Even during the affair John had loved her, and after today she would not even have a grave to weep over. For those who are convicted witches are not part of the church of God and the cemetery soil is the land for God's dead. John would be buried in an unmarked grave on unholy soil.)

Danforth End this now

Hale The people will not stand for this Danforth- (the executioner kicked the stool out from beneath Hale's feet. As the rope goes taught the young man's neck breaks. Killing him instantly.)

Rebecca We may die- (The stool under her is kicked out by the executioner's boot and Rebecca nurse too meets a quick end.)

John But now Salem's eyes are open and you shant escape.

( The fates are more kind to John than with the others. When the stool is kicked away he is gifted with the look of horror on the peoples faces. The look of shock on Danforth's face as the people of Salem revolt against his control and choose to stop the witch hunt. But the best gift that fate gives him is hope and a fresh start as the rope that constricts his neck is cut.)

(The curtain closes)


End file.
